Till It's Gone
by Terrygurl
Summary: It's not as if she hadn't given him chances after chances, but this... this was the last straw. 'You never know what you have until it's gone.' Kagome whispered to her once beloved. This would be the last time she cried on his behalf.


Till It's Gone

She had always told him to be careful, that he needed to cherish what he had while he had it, but he never seemed to get the idea. She took a deep breath and turned towards the hut. The moon highlighting the tears that ran freely down her flushed cheeks.

"Inuyasha, you never know what you have until it's gone." The whisper caught the wind and Kagome hoped that it had reached the ears of her once beloved. If he wanted Kikyo, he could have her. This would be the last time Kagome Higurashi cried on his behalf.

Kagome had gotten up extra early so she could pack her bags. She needed to go home and take a breather, if only for a day or two. She still had a job to do, she knew that much, but ever since she had seen Inuyasha and Kikyo together -again- Kagome needed a change. She swung the overstuffed bag over her shoulder and walked out of the hut.

As Kagome reached the well she felt as if someone was watching her. The shadowed figure glided quickly towards Kagome's back. Oddly, Kagome was not moved by the strong demonic aura moving towards her. Kagome simply set her pack down and turned, meeting a pair of cold, golden eyes with her own icy look.

"Konnichiwa, Sesshoumaru-sama." Kagome said as she bowed deeply in respect to the lord of the Western lands. Sesshoumaru barely nodded his head, the only sign that he was listening. He was a bit taken back by the miko's coldness, that could match his own and inquired her.

"Miko, tell me where the half-wit is and what he has done to you."

". . ."

". . ."

Well that startled both Kagome and Sesshoumaru for sure. Kagome stepped back, sat on the lip of the well, and crossed her legs at her knee. She rested her hands on her elevated knee.

"Um, I'm not sure if you haven't noticed, but I am not your brother's," Sesshoumaru took the miko's gesture with something akin to astonishment. She had grace and good posture. Coming from his thoughts, Sesshoumaru curtly corrected the woman on her mistake.

"Half-brother." Kagome growled at the comment and rolled her eyes as she continued. Ok, Sesshoumaru was definitely taken aback by Kagome's behavior now.

"not your **brother's** keeper, that's what that dead one is for. As for what he has done to me, well he snuck off with Kikyo -again- even after he told me he was sorry and said he wouldn't go behind my back again. The worst part of it is that I caught them in the act and Inuyasha had nothing to say for himself," Kagome dug her nails into the wood of the well as she relived that moment. "not that I wanted to hear it anyways." Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru then back at the God Tree to the left of them. She just barely missed the twinge of anger that broke through Sesshoumaru's cool façade.

"My dear brother is a fool, among words" Sesshoumaru growled while tucking a stray strand of silky silver hair back in place behind his ear and Kagome giggled a bit.

"And that is why I'm here, I am going home to rest, and get into a new frame of mind. I don't want to be that old Kagome anymore, she was weak, too fragile for this hostile environment." A look crossed her face that Sesshoumaru couldn't grasp. Kagome then stood up and grabbed her bag. She turned herself to the well, and put a leg over the edge.

" Guess I'll see you around, Sesshoumaru-sama." Just as she was about to jump into the well, Sesshoumaru grabbed a lock of raven colored hair, catching her attention and realization of how close they were.

"This Sesshoumaru wishes to assist you in your endeavor." Kagome turned to look at Sesshoumaru with pure shock written on her face, but it passed as she remembered one little thing.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, you can't come through the well with me, only Inuyasha can." Sesshoumaru's face was unreadable, but there was a gleam of amusement in his amber eyes,

"Silly woman," Sesshoumaru growled almost playfully, "There is nothing This Sesshoumaru can't do." With that Sesshoumaru leapt into the well and was engulfed in the familiar blue light. Kagome stood mouth agape as she watched the perfection disappear into the well.

"W-wait!" Kagome called as she jumped through the well. "You just can't go traveling through time, it's not natural! . . .hmm, and I've got room to talk?" And with a stifled giggle, the blue light was gone.

End Chapter 1Chapter 2

As soon as Kagome surfaced on the other side of the well, she was met with golden eyes staring down at her. She had the urge to scream in her startled state, but fought against it by covering her mouth with her hand.

"Kami Sesshoumaru-sama, you scared me." Kagome called once she got her wits about her. Sesshoumaru watched in amusement as the miko made her way up the ladder. 'She was human, he thought, but there is a strange essence of an untapped power around her. What a strange thing, this girl is. Hn.' Kagome emerged from the well and turned to Sesshoumaru.

"There are some things that you should know before we walk outta here." She stated, voice as void as ever. Kagome was interrupted by a not so regal snort. Sesshoumaru, the culprit, fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"Nigin," Sesshoumaru started, moving Kagome out of the way of the door , "This Sesshoumaru knows all and does not need you to tell me anything." Now you, Reader, know that the usual Kagome would have already blown up and taken the Lord to his grave, but surprisingly that didn't happen. Kagome rolled her eyes and opened the door.

"Fine your _**All Mightiness**_." Kagome turned to face Sesshoumaru once again, put a hand on her hip, and brushed a strand of hair back behind her ear. "Welcome to the year 2009. Hope ya don't die! Sesshoumaru smirked.

"I wouldn't mind if you used that title. It suits me well." Kagome huffed a bit. Putting his focus back on the doors Sesshoumaru was taken aback by the world in front of him. As soon as Kagome opened the shrine, his senses were flooded with all the different scents and sounds of the era. He was pulled back to reality by the little miko in front of him. Sesshoumaru watched in an amused fashion as Kagome postured herself in a laid back, yet defiant way. Then when she spoke, he would have laughed; that is, if he wasn't the demon that he was, but since he was the demon that he was (and he wasn't going to deny that he was) he decided not to because he knew what he was, and that was that he wasn't **that** kind of demon. Get it? Sesshoumaru slightly nodded at his analogy and made his way through the doors leaving a shocked Kagome in his wake.


End file.
